Just like me
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: He looked at the face he dreamed would look back at him lovingly, no complusion needed. She fit him perfectly, unlike the other ones. And he could be whatever she needed and wanted. Maybe... just maybe.. he won't be alone anymore. Set in 3x21. Klaus doesn't die but he does find out that Him and Elena aren't as different as he thinks.


Just like me

Klaus x Elena story

Rated M

**Okay, who else was more than alittle upset that Klaus dies at the end of episode 3 x 21? After all every good show needs a badass villian in it right? But what's even better? The villians soul tied to the main character that he has been trying to kill of course. I really do like Klaus (even though I like Elijah even more) but Klaus is just so badass and hot. That I drown in a puddle of drool. XD He is the only one who can out Damon ~ well Damon. I really hope you like this story. Please don't forget to review.**

I looked at her, and saw the faces I seen on two other different girls. Could remember my hands gently running themselves over the oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and her olive skin tone. She, unlike the other two, had dark brown hair that was smooth instead of curly. She was caring, selfless, sporty, smart, compassionate, and empathetic. She is also vulnerable, determined, passionate. She was Elena Gilbert but was from the Petrova line.

I could feel my light frown deepen at that line. I tried to make it work with Tatia before his mother, _No. Esther, _He corrected himself. Esther tied Tatia to him in many different ways. Not just cursing him because he was a hybrid like most thought. No. To further his suffering, she casted a spell to not only make Tatia's face appear but to tie his soul to the soul of doppelgangers. It was either to make himself a hybrid, to make hybrids, or if all else failed to kill the only thing that would make him happy, for once in his miserable, _Lonely _life.. his soulmate. Why do you think he was trying to get close to Katherine and not kill her at first? Why not even before the sacrifice, he didn't rip her limp from limp to get her blood to spill for the ritual or to make more hybrids? Why did he carefully slip his fangs into her throat at the ritual with Greta and not just slice through it like a hot knife through butter? If they fall in love with me while human, real love, then they are the other half of myself.

She confused him greatly tonight. Granted, he only made her life hell to test her, but he still made it hell. After Tatia dieing because of his mother, and Katerina running away from him, could you really blame him? Katerina was compelled to forget about it, but she still wanted no part in it. Elena confused him because she, for some unknown reason saved him in the mist of him saving her. He could have been injured or worse dead, because of the Alaric, the history teacher that he had possessed his body to keep an eye on Elena.

Caroline really meant nothing to him. She was too much like his sister. Besides if you think about it? He is the Alpha, what better way to show your superior by wanting the pack beta's bitch - Caroline? It was fun though, the game of chase. The hunt. Nothing more.

I watched from the couch as Elena began to wake up. Time to put on the emotionless face I worked on to perfect for a thousand years. She began rattling the chains and restraints as a compelled nurse hooked her up to a blood bag.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Draining you of all your blood." My emotionless voice carried over to her to where she sat, and she finally realized I was in the room.

Tyler, being to dramatic teenager he always was and didn't grow out, made a fuss but I made him get blood bags. I will have to end that one soon, oh well, there is always more where he came from. He has been putting restraint anyway, like he is fighting the sireing bond. Once he was gone I walked slowly over to where she was, trying to fight her way out of the chair. That was one thing I liked about her, she never gave up. That made her much different that Tatia and Katerina. Tatia would just give up and move on to something else, while Katerina used her self preservation, she would also move on to something else while being weary of the first thing that she moved on from.

I stood behind her chair, taking her in. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I did too much damage, she'd never love me. That hardened my resolve.

"So, that's it? ... Your just gonna bleed me dry?" _Not if you give into me, submit. _But all that came out of my mouth was a soft yes.

"But don't worry," I added just as softly, "It would be completely painless.." _I caused her enough pain, in my search to see if she wasn't like the others, I don't need to add anymore.. I think I owe her that. _"As the last drop is drawn," I softly ran my hand over the bloodbag that was filling, "You will simply fall asleep.." I heard her gasping for air, trying to force it through her lungs.

If I can't have her and I couldn't have my family, I will be sure to have hybrids.

As the compelled nurse switched bags she rolled her head lazily at me from the loss of blood, "What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your ... army."

She's right of course, I grabbed the full blood bag from the nurse who was walking past, "These last few liters will have to suffice.. You see," using the soft voice I have been using, the voice I only used for the doppelgangers, my chosen soulmates, "by attempting to kill us my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family." I finished with the corners of my mouth going up alittle as I looked in her eyes and face that showed how confused she was at this very moment.

"If you believe that.." she looked off in the distance," then why take my blood .. at all?"

It was an innocent question, yet it was full of what could only be a question of self worth. That paired with the fact that I had to make a back up family, made my small smile drop. But no amount of anger showed in my face.

Realization showed on her face for a second, "You want a back up family.." I blinked my eyes, that was the only thing that gave way she was right. I knew she was smart, just never realized how much. "...You know that your siblings will never trust you again."

I squinted my narrowed eyes at her in warning as I walked forward to her, "You know? Stefan _blames _me for trying to tare him away from his brother? " I was getting so fucking _sick _oh these Petrova girls that are destined to be MINE go after two different boys. First there was Tatia, who loved me more than anything but wanted Elijah. Then there was Katerina who switched from Elijah and I to the Salvatore Brothers. Now Elena? Why? Why not just me?

"But I think," I continued spitefully, "We both _know _who _really _came between them? _You._" Forcing the last word out simply and softly. "That's why you won't choose.. You know that once you pick a Salvatore you will destroy there bond." The corners of my mouth went up alittle. She was more like me than the other two, we both knew it, that's why she couldn't look at me. We both use whoever we need to for ourselves. It was ironic how her and the other two not only looked alike, but thought alike. I flashed in her face at vampire speed, her head was tilted back, eyes were closed and the look on her face was one I had seen many times over. Not just with Tatia or Katherine. The look that was on their face when I brought them over the edge in an orgasm. She liked supernatural speed.

The corners of my mouth that stood up brought itself in a small grin. The things I could do to her. I felt myself harden at the thought. I thought for a second. Stefan was too sweet to her, pretending to be human. While Damon, I don't know what that whole thing was about but I know they never did anything sexually..

Time to feel like she is a cornered mouse in a snakes tank and attack.

"Consider me doing you a favor. When your dead, you don't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays in tact." I turned my head slightly to the left in mock thought, my eyes never leaving hers as I had a charming smile on my face, interested in the answer. "But just between us, _girls_, who would _you_ have picked?"

I could see desire in her brown eyes as she looked at me, making my smile widen alittle. I could still have her. But then she seemed to remember who she was, who I was and snapped out of it. I mentally groaned but... all was not lost after all. All the Petrovas were different. In physical appearance, emotionally, and what the perfered in men. Good or bad.

"Rot in hell." Was her feisty reply. I felt like laughing at the famous Petrova Fire in her temper. She was by far the most difficult one out of the three.

I felt like saying a sarcastic 'Your Welcome.' But I needed to know. It was more than just a game of cat and mouse now, it was much more than that. So being there wasn't an drop of vervain in her system, I compelled her to tell me.

What I got though was different that the 'Damon' or 'Stefan' answers that I was expecting from her mouth.

"Stefan is compassionate with me and loyal. He cared about me ever since I met him. I wan't just the sad teenage girl who lost her parents. He made me feel safe.. protected. Stefan was like this until you had him turn off his humanity, which only added to the anger that I felt for you. I was scared." I put my head down, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "But," My head snapped up as she continued, my eyes fixing on hers once more, "he was routine. Nothing new, different, or exciting. He was more exciting when he was briefly on human blood. While Damon is the exact opposite. Reckless.. Passionate and Adventurous. You would never know what he would do next. He is infuratinf but seducive all the same." She took a breath and let it out, "My parents died because I skipped family night just to go to some party. I ended up getting drunk," I couldn't help but smirk, Elena knew how to have fun.. we'd have to explore that on a later date. "and strained and they had to come pick me up. They were arguing and they went over Wickery Bridge.. dieing. I survived and they didn't."

His wide compelling eyes never left her brown ones, searching and waiting.

"I only survived because Stefan saved me.. If I met them back then, I would have chosen Damon. While I met Damon he was an ass randomly feeding off of locals in town, and so infuratingly smug. Stefan was what I needed then, comfort, so I chose him. Point is they are both different.. different people and different personalities. But Stefan's attitude toward things was what I needed and Damon's is my inner most desires. I often find myself wishing that I could put both personalities together. I don't think I could chose ~ between them, because of that." She sighed again, "I feel that even though I don't want to be, I am just like Katherine. She loved Stefan but wanted Damon as well.. just like me."

_Just like me.. _Klaus thought to himself, deeply in thought as he stared at Elena, who was still compelled. Isn't that the truth.. ? It seems that maybe, just maybe, they were more alike then he thought. What they both thought. They both went through Sadness, Anger, Frustration, Love, Loss, Pain, etc.

"You will act like how you did before you lost your parents. You will not remember Stefan Salvatore or Damon Salvatore.. but most of all," Through his compelling eyes and voice, anyone who listened could hear the vulnerability in his voice, bubbling to the surface. "You won't hate me and run away."

"I will a-" she tried to repeat what he said but because of the blood loss, she passed out.

He had to get her somewhere safe. It wasn't going to be easy.. making her love him. She was a feisty one. He didn't compell her to love him because it has to be real.

Klaus had a sexy smirk on his face as I held Elena close to him after he got her out of the chair and the needle that was in her arm. He made her arms wrap around his neck as he grabbed the liter filled blood bag that he had taken from her. Even if he didn't make hybrids he could either keep it just in case or put most of it back into her and save the rest. Either way he needed it.

He shifted Elena in his harms so that he could put his forehead on her clammy one. He looked at the face he dreamed would look back at him lovingly, no complusion needed. She fit him perfectly, unlike the other ones. And he could be whatever she needed and wanted. Maybe... just maybe.. he won't be alone anymore.

Klaus' smirk widened into a bright grin, and had one last thought before he felt hearing footsteps come there way.

He always loved a challenge.

**Bites nails. Please tell me what you think..? I would like to hear what you have to say and if you want me to continue it.**


End file.
